At present, in our daily life, users usually perform chat conversations by using voice messages in instant messaging, and the chat conversation manner gradually becomes a habit. However, it is time-consuming to find a particular voice message in multiple voice messages because the display manners of voice messages in the existing instant messaging are almost the same, and the difference between the voice messages can only be uniquely identified with time. In addition, when there are relatively many voice messages, it is also time-consuming to find a particular voice message by using the time of the voice messages.